Camp Fairy Tail
by mellow-kun
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia loves music and dreams of being a professional singer. For that dream, Lucy wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Fairy Tail". To attend, Lucy must help out in the kitchen in Camp Fairy Tail. With rivals and pop star crushes, how long can Lucy live her double life before the truth comes out?


**Herrroooo people :) This is my new story. Hope you enjoy :D**

**~mellow-kun**

...

Camp Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartphilia loves music and dreams of being a professional singer. For that dream, Lucy wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Fairy Tail". To attend, Lucy must help out in the kitchen in Camp Fairy Tail. With rivals and pop star crushes, how long can Lucy live her double life before the truth comes out?

...

Chapter 1

One suitcase, one backpack and my favourite guitar pick. I looked at my reflection; my baggy clothes, fake glasses which obscured my chocolate brown eyes and my long golden hair. I smiled and swinging the backup on my shoulders, I shouted out loud, "I, Lucy Heartphilia am going to Camp Fairy Tail!" In the background, I heard neighbours complaining, but my happiness drowned it all out. My dream was going to become a reality soon.

But slowly, a sad smile replaced my grin. I looked around at my dingy apartment with its tiny bed and overall a dump. Yet, I still loved it as a mother would love her child. I stroked the walls and softly said, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for tolerating my bad singing and my tears. I'll never forget you."

I sighed and took a deep breath. You're probably thinking that I'm a mental person, but I have no-one else to say this to. Both my parents were deceased and had passed on when I was sixteen making me an orphan with no money, no home and no family. All I had was my dream, my passion and so I pursued my dream and sang everyday. Eventually, I heard of this music camp named Camp Fairy Tail and my life changed that day. I researched the camp and worked hard everyday to find a way to attend the camp. Which is why, I totally lucked out when I met Mister Makarov and Miss Mirajane. The two were in charge of the camp and allowed me to attend as long as I helped out in the kitchen to make up for the tuition fee.

So here I was, with all of my belongings, ready to set off an adventure. I exited the apartment and headed out to the streets where a car was waiting for me, arranged by Mister Makarov. I murmured him a silent thanks as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartphilia." I smiled and put out my hand.

The driver took it and grinned. "I'm Gildarts Clive, one of the camp instructors. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"...camp instructors?"

"You'll find out at the camp. Anyway let's head off."

Gildarts drove off the curb and onto the streets towards our destination. On the way, I constantly stared out the window, taking in all the new sights. I hadn't been in a car in two years so it was a weird experience.

"You make it look like you've never been in a car before." Gildarts commented, glancing at her.

Lucy stiffened. "Well, I...haven't been in a car for two years."

"T...two years?! Didn't your parents ever take you out?"

My throat clogged up and my eyes glistened with unshed tears as I softly murmured, "They're in heaven."

Gildarts froze and the pity in his eyes was obvious. "You live alone."

It wasn't a question and obviously a statement as I closed my eyes and nodded. "I've lived alone since I was sixteen. But... I love music and I'm going to sing till the day I die. That's why I came to Camp Fairy Tail. To follow my dream."

Gildarts nodded and said, "Well then, I guess it's a great thing you came to Camp Fairy Tail. Listen Lucy, if you ever need help just talk to me okay?"

I nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot, Mister Gildarts."

Soon, the urban city faded away and after a while our surroundings was only the forest and its inhabitants. And then, there it was. Camp Fairy Tail. The words were written on a wooden sign, with the words, 'do fairies have tails', underneath. My eyes widened as I took in the camp. There were cabins, a campfire area and a giant building opposite the campfire.

Gildarts took in my awed expression and laughed. I started laughing as well and we laughed all the way to the parking area where other students were also arriving. Suddenly I felt nervous. What if I couldn't make any friends? What if nobody liked me? What if everyone was rich and snobby? All my nerves came alight as my palms went sweaty and I felt my hands tremble.

Suddenly, I felt someone take my hand. I looked up into Gildarts' calming eyes. "Calm down, Lucy. The other campers won't bite."

I felt some of the nerves pass away but the feeling wouldn't leave. After a smile from Gildarts, I got out of the car with my belongings and walked to the area where most of the other campers were gathering. As I walked, I felt someone bump into me, which made me topple over the sudden weight. I looked up into scarlet hair and dark piercing brown eyes.

"Are you all right?" Her concerning tone made me blink.

"I...uh...me okay..." I said dumbly.

The girl laughed and patted my head. "I'm Erza Scarlet and I am very sorry for crashing into you."

I regained my senses and shook my head. "Lucy Heartphilia. Nice to meet you too."

The girl, no, Erza Scarlet smiled at me and I felt tears in my eyes as I smiled a shy smile back. This feeling was one I hadn't felt in years. I felt like I belonged. I kept on smiling and then I looked behind her. My mouth went wide open and I just stared. Erza took a look behind me and smiled sheepishly.

"A lot of its cake. I love my cake."

I just nodded at the excuse as my eyes took in the mountain of luggage on the trolley like cart. I watched as Erza held the handle of the cart and towed it forward easily as she beckoned towards me with her hand.

"Let's head to the campfire area."

I nodded dumbly and dragged my one suitcase with her mountain of suitcases. Yet, I was happy. I made a friend. A weird one, but a friend nonetheless. Soon, everyone had gathered and there was a person standing on a platform. It was Mister Makarov.

"Ahem. Quiet down everyone."

The chatters immediately stopped and I got the sense of respect they felt towards Mister Makarov.

"That's better. Well everyone, welcome to Camp Fairy Tail! This music camp is made for you teenagers so you can become the big music stars of the future. It will be fun but at the same time, there are rules..."

I tuned out his voice and eventually snapped out of it.

"As well as these music classes, we also have a special instructor. My grandson, Natsu Dragneel has agreed to teach the dance classes. So put your hands together for Natsu Dragneel, lead singer of Kokoro N."

The cheers were deafening as all the girls except me, Erza and a few others squealed loudly. I tapped Erza's shoulder and said, "Who's Natsu Dragneel?"

Erza rolled her eyes and replied, "A snob who's kinda like a family friend to me."

I chuckled at that and watched as someone went, no was more like forced onto the stage and a microphone was shoved into his hands. I took him in; his pink hair, his odd clothing style and onyx eyes. As if he sensed me staring, he look up and our eyes locked. Luckily, my glasses hid my eyes.

I watched his mouth turn up into a smirk and I felt something stir in me as I glared at him. Little did I know, how much my life was about to change at Camp Fairy Tail.


End file.
